


the rest of forever

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sweetness, flower field, flower field date, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: minho can't think of a better place to propose to the love of his life
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	the rest of forever

**Author's Note:**

> hello reader! this was written for the [minchanzine!](https://twitter.com/minchanzine)  
> i partnered up with FC who produced [this beautiful piece of art for our prompt 'flower field'.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHCIiW-gJ-x/)  
> everyone who participated has done so well and the amount of art and fics that have been produced is just phenomenal! please take a moment to go through the twitter and the zine pdf - there is just so much beauty there that should not be missed.

“Lino… how did you find this place?” Chan asked his boyfriend. 

The brunette was in front of him, fingers linked through his own as he led him into a beautiful flower field just on the outskirts of Seoul.

“Lots of research, and knowing the right people.”

Minho winked at his boyfriend and admired the way the sun cast its glow over Chan’s skin. His boyfriend was stunning, but the yellow and orange tones they cast down on him just elevated his looks even more - in fact, Minho could say he looked angelic. 

“Well it's so beautiful, thank you so much for bringing me out here.”

Chan pulled on Minho’s hand, the younger boy turning around to be met with Chan’s lips pressed to his, feathering his lips with the softest of kisses.

“Well, we aren’t just here for the flowers…” Minho draws out, and Chan notices the nervous glint in his boyfriend's eyes and the slight tremble on his top lip.

“What? What do you mean?” Chan asks, eyes wandering while searching for something, anything for Minho’s sudden nerves.

“We’ve been together for what, five years now right?” Minho asks him.

Chan nods, “fives years yes, what has that got to do with flowers babe?”

Minho exhales, clenching his eyes as he does so. 

“You’re kind of worrying me right now hon, is everything okay?” Chan says.

Minho pulls him further into the flower field so they are fully surrounded by the pastel yet vibrant colors, the faint buzzing of bees filling the space around them. Chan squeezes Minho’s hand, raking his free hand's fingers up his arm, hoping that the feeling would ground his boyfriend from whatever was causing his unusual behavior.

“Minho, words, please? What’s up?” Chan presses further. When they finally stop, Minho takes another breath before dropping to one knee and fumbling with his pant pockets.

“I’ve been thinking about how to do this for the past year Chan, and it only seemed fitting to take you to a place that is nearly as beautiful as you are.”

Chan blushes, realising what was happening, what he had been dreaming about all his life.

“Chan, since I’ve met you, I’ve learned so much about what it is to be a genuine soul, I’ve learned to love the little things, I’ve learned the importance of work ethic, I’ve learned that there is no-one remotely like you on this earth.”

“Minho…” Chan begins to sob with the biggest grin on his lips.

“It would be an honor if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, as I want to spend the rest of mine by your side.”

Minho opens the small velvet box in his hands, revealing a rose gold engagement ring, with an inscription.

“You know when I went on that business trip to Australia last year?”

Chan nods.

“This is the date I went to ask your parents if I could marry their eldest son,” Minho says as he rolls his thumb over the inscription. It’s impossible to control the tears that begin to fall down the olders cheeks. He’d always thought that business trip was a bit fishy, but he never questioned Minho about it.

“And this one…” Minho begins as he turns the ring over for Chan to see, “this is the day I knew I loved you and couldn’t bear to ever part from your side.” Tears began to melt down Minho’s cheeks underneath the sun belting down between them. 

Chan recognized this day perfectly. 

It’s the day they exchanged promise rings on the first night living in their shared apartment.

“Baby…” Chan whispered. 

“Bang Chan, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and be my husband?”

Chan dropped to his own knees, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

“I’d love nothing more than to be your husband,” he sobbed into Minho’s shoulder and he felt the younger's arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

Chan couldn’t wait to be Minho’s husband, he’d be happy with eloping right here right now in the flower field. But for now, he’d be a _ Fiance.  _ It sounded like the beginning of the rest of his life and with that, Chan decided he was content. 

He was in love  _ and  _ loved, and that was more than enough for him.

When he pulled away from their embrace, Minho held onto his finger, gently slipping the band over it.

“What about yours?” Chan questioned.

“We can go look for one together sometime this week, but for now just look how perfectly it fits on you.” Minho pressed his lips to Chan’s temples and his fiance giggled as the ring shone in the right angle underneath the sunlight.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you Channie.” Minho looks into his eyes, letting his thumb rub away the stray tears on his cheeks. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe,” Chan says before intertwining both of their hands and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's lips. 

Forever was a long time and it couldn’t come quick enough, for the two were young and in love and couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity!


End file.
